


Too easy

by grossnoona



Series: ESO2019 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, also mao getting the shitend of the stick like always, just a bunch of kisses and cuddles during rainy weather, seriously when will his suffering end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Depending on the weather, the day and who Mao's with;it's just too easy to not do anythingRitsu obviously fits all of those criteria way too easily. Mao doesn't hate it per se but he wishes Ritsu would let him kiss and cuddle with him close in the rainy mornings during the weekends.Even if Ritsu says no and says he'll hit him, Mao still does them anyway.[ESO Round 2; Prompt 120: lazy mornings: seeing each other's face the first thing when they wake up, cuddling in bed for five more minutes (ONLY ritsumao or narumika please)]





	Too easy

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I wrote a happy maoritsu instead of sad or questionable maoritsu can you believe that  
> I wrote this prompt as my last one bc i was thinking of doing this (and i already claimed before realising the impending date) so here we are  
> We all need some good softe young love honestly which is what I love writing  
> It's hard not to imagine being in love and sharing kisses and hugs during lazy mornings like that skdjnksd  
> anyway, before we start, I added Mao's sister bc she does appear and I called her Mai bc (gestures) i have no idea but she's just there to be a bit of a nuisance in Mao's life (and be Ritsu's favourite Isara much to Mao's dismay)  
> I hope you have fun!!

Sometimes Mao understands where Ritsu is coming from when he wouldn’t leave the bed. It’s too easy to fall back asleep when the pillows and comforters are way too comfortable and warm. They drag you back into slumber as soon as you wake up, Mao can barely keep his eyes open when everything feels so comfortable. He can’t help but cling to Ritsu tightly as the sound of the rain poured heavily against the window.

Honestly, it’s great that it’s raining. More of a reason to stay in bed and huddle together for warmth, Mao thought. He laughed as Ritsu stirs in his sleep; almost as if he’s contemplating on whether or not he should forcefully detaching himself from Mao.

Ritsu always looks too easy to kiss when he’s sleeping peacefully like that. Mao wants to kiss him awake but surely, he’ll get pinched tightly for trying to do something sneaky like that. He really can’t pepper soft skin with kisses until Ritsu wakes up in laughter. How unfair, Mao thought. It’s hard not to resist when he sees skin peek through Ritsu’s loose clothing.

Just a peck wouldn’t hurt, though? Mao wonders how much pain is he willing to go through for a small kiss. He might really be a masochist, Mao might considered thinking those jokes people keep making, might as well be true. As he kisses Ritsu’s cheek, he can feel Ritsu hug him tighter. It’s almost hard not to continue kissing Ritsu until the other wakes up.

The weather makes it too easy for Mao to want to stay in this lazy mood, he’s just lazily kissing every part of Ritsu he loves. It’s funny watching Ritsu blinking blearily as Mao kisses him softly. He’ll definitely getting hit for kissing him in such a way. Or not, maybe he’ll forgive him since it’s weekend, after all.

“Ow.” Ritsu really is mean.

Sticking his tongue out after flicking Mao, Ritsu really has no sympathy at all.

Mao watches Ritsu laugh as he rubbed his forehead. Ritsu really likes to be a tease. It’s really unfair to be in love with  _ this one _ out of everyone in the world. Ritsu burrows himself into Mao as Mao strings together a stream of apologies for kissing Ritsu without permission. Ritsu’s laughing, isn’t he? Really, Ritsu is too much.

“Ma-kun sure can be pretty dirty,” Ritsu teases Mao.

Mao gets a little defensive at that. Ritsu really likes to put words in his mouth as a joke. Mao stutters as he tries to explain why he did it, Ritsu only laughs harder at Mao’s failed attempts. The way Ritsu’s nose crinkles and he tilts his head when he’s laughing, Mao loses his composure at the sight of it. It’s too difficult not to fall in love at the sight of Ritsu’s laughing face. His chest tightens as Ritsu kisses Mao.

Ritsu barely misses Mao’s mouth. It’s almost as if he was aiming for the lips but went a little off so he ended up kissing  _ near it _ . Either the other was doing it on purpose or he’s still too drowsy to actually properly coordinate his movements. Mao doesn’t know.

Taking a peak at the window, Ritsu claims how it’s too early for him to be woken up like this. He continues complaining about how Mao woke him up too early for a weekend. He stays there in Mao’s arms; jokingly throwing a fit as Mao laughs. The weather is too easy for them to melt in each other, isn’t it? Mao couldn’t help but kiss those complaints away. Something that makes Ritsu throw an even bigger fit about.

It still works anyway.

How those angry puffs turn into bursts of laughter when Mao starts peppering Ritsu’s neck with kisses. He starts calling Mao unfair as he wraps his arms around Mao’s neck, possibly just securing Mao’s head in his shoulder. Mao doesn’t even know if Ritsu knows that he likes it when he gets to lean on Ritsu’s shoulder. It always made him feel a little smaller despite Mao being the one with the bigger frame than Ritsu. He just liked the thought of comfortably leaning on someone.

“I don’t wanna do anything today,” Ritsu announces all of a sudden.

Mao ayes at the announcement, claiming how he doesn’t want to touch any of his work as well. They lay in the bed, continuously admitting to each other the things they don’t want to do today. Homework, practices, outings, anything to do with living; they don’t want to do any of that. They just want to stay in bed. Comfortably, pushing away strands of hair away from each other’s faces. Making funny faces as they converse about whatever nonsensical dream that Ritsu or Mao had the night before. Maybe they’ll consider going back to kissing each other until they’re out of breath. Either way, the weather is too cold for them to leave the bed.

Just the way Mao likes it.

Mao still sits up from bed, though. Something Ritsu clearly shows distaste in. He wanted Mao back down on the bed, hugging him until he’s fallen back asleep but it seemed Mao had other plans. He hovers over Ritsu a little, wanting to kiss him properly instead of sloppily kissing him in bed where the pillows and comforters get in the way. The way Ritsu reaches out for Mao’s face, it really too easy to kiss Ritsu. He practically makes sure it’s that way.

Too bad, Mao’s sister is  _ too good _ at nearly walking in these kinds of moments.

“Hey, can I borrow your hairdryer- _ woah! _ ” Mao’s sister walks in just as Mao was about to savour a good moment with Ritsu. He falls off the bed, out of pure panic and loss of control of the situation. His sister just covering her face because she had walked in her brother doing some gross things. Stuff that his sister will forcefully remove from her head, definitely, Mao thought. Even then, she won’t stop teasing him about it as well.

Mao really wished his life was as easy as that small moment he and Ritsu had earlier.

Ritsu laughs as he lazily rose from his bed to help Mao’s sister. He goes on about how Mao’s just too embarrassed to help his favourite younger sister, Mai. Mai laughs as she peeks to the side of the bed where her brother had fallen off. His face red almost close to the shade of his hair, he  _ really doesn’t want Mai to be in the room _ . Ritsu pats Mai’s head when she apologises for intruding so suddenly. She kind of needed a hairdryer as soon as possible.

“What for?” Mao finally sat up from the ground. He’s pushed away enough embarrassment for him to finally face his sister and Ritsu. They seem to get along well, Mao is somehow really glad for that because it makes Mai feel less awkward than had it been someone she  _ definitely has yet to talk to _ .

Mai laughs and says it’s for funsies. Mao calls it a bluff while Ritsu starts tossing around guesses until he thinks he has hit the jackpot.

“It’s a date, isn’t it?” Ritsu asks, Mai gets too embarrassed to answer properly.

Mao doesn’t want to question any further as he watches his sister flounder at the thought of a date. She grabs the hairdryer and quickly makes an escape as Ritsu laughs at the sudden reaction. Really, Mao thinks Ritsu likes to terrorise the two siblings more than he lets on. Mao doesn’t mind it but it puts his poor sister in an awkward position, he should probably warn that to Ritsu so he wouldn’t be so much of a tease to her.

“You know, she gets scared of you when you do that, right?” Mao states as Ritsu helps him up.

Ritsu giggles as he states how it’s hard not to tease her when she’s too easy to read. Easier than her brother, Ritsu states as he kisses Mao once more. Mao laughs as he hugs Ritsu, he notes how he wonders if  _ it is a date _ . Hopefully, it’s a good person his sister is wanting to date. Ritsu hums as Mao voices some worry for his sister. He nods as they quietly do some sort of waltz in the middle of the room.

Mao hears Ritsu state how Mao’s a good brother but he shouldn’t worry so much. Mai is a good kid, she isn’t the type to date someone bad. At least, Ritsu hopes. He isn’t so sure sometimes when he sees her pull pranks on her own older brother. Really, she’s fearless to pull pranks on Mao. Mao argues back, asking Ritsu who else did he think where Mai got all of those ideas other than Ritsu, himself. Ritsu laughs as he admits defeat.

“Ma-kun, let’s go on a date too.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to stay in bed all day?”

Ritsu hums before admitting Mao was right. That being said, Mao didn’t expect Ritsu to pull Mao back onto the bed with all of his energy. Their ankles hitting the footboards a little. Ritsu laughs as Mao huffs at how childish Ritsu can be. It isn’t quite easy to stay mad at him, though. They adjust themselves before going back to whatever they were doing prior to  _ that mess _ .

Ritsu asks Mao for one more kiss and Mao gives him 500 more.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Mai _really_ going on a date? I don't know you tell me  
> I just wanted to add her being a nuisance to Mao but then be Ritsu's favourite sibling out of the two because I feel Ritsu is the type to jokingly prefer Mai over Mao much to his dismay though he's happier that Ritsu likes Mai more than he is sad that Mai is the favourite one  
> Though, I def wanna write her more bc hapiele wont give me her  
> I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for reading!!


End file.
